Wish Upon a Star
by ZaNNeSsA4LiFFe69
Summary: Megan gets the chance of a lifetime when she gets to audtion for hannah montanta but will a mean fellow acrtess sabotege her chances? and why does she keep thinking about mitcvhel musso?
1. Chapter 1

my best friend ashley and i were sitting on the grass at the park. ashley was eating a freezie i rolled my eyes "ash, you look like your in the second grade". she blushed and threw her freezie into the bushes. "ow" we heard someone say. we both looked at each other incrdudoulseyly. who was in there??

a guy came out he looked about our age. "what was that?" he excalimed. we laughed "ya, sorry, that weas ash being a doofus" i said. ash punched me. the guy smiled.. he looked kind of familiar. "well, cool, id love to stay and chat but i have to get to wrok." sudenely i gasped. i knew who he was. "your mitchel musso from hannah montana!" i said. he blushed. "ya thats me." "cool, i love that show!" i said. then i started singing the best of both worlds just for fun. his jaw dropped. "oh my god, you;'re so good." he cried. i blushed. "the show is looking for a girl to play hannah's pop star nemeis, britney, you should come auditon." my mouth fell open, i couldnt believe it!!

i got on the back of his mortobike, he thught i should come with him and audition right there. (he smelled so good. "shut up, megan, dont think about that right now" i scolded myself. when we got to the set, mitchel introduced me to the director. "are you a good singer?" the director aked. i sang the best of both worlds again. after he was done clapping, the director sent me into a room to wait for my audition. there was only one other girl therwe. she was blonde and really pretty but really mean looking, still i decided to be nice

"hi, im megan" i said smiling warmly.

"im gab, and if you try ant take this job away from me - or my boyfriend mitchel - i'll kill you"


	2. Chapter 2

i thot that wass a totaly wierd thing to say, so i ust smiled again and sat on the other chare in teh room. right then the director came in and i sat up as straite as i could (A/N i slouch so much, im always gettin in trouble lol) and tryed to forget how mean that other girl had ben.

"girls, you have ben selected for anothr audition to be britny on the hanna montana show!" he stated exitedly.

i thot i was going too cry i was so happy but wat about gab? she seemeded relli confidant and i was worryed that i mite not be good enough. oh well i can only try my best. i thot. "now we need too see how you are at dancin he said. "steffanë will help you get reddy an then you will perform wat you learn with her in front of me and the other cast."

i was SO happy that i was gettin another chance, but i dont danc that much so i was worryed. wat if gab was better than me? i didnt want to embarass myself infront of mitchel from the show. wat if i fell down during my dance? then he woud never want to be my gf!!11!!

but i new that i had too try so i went with gab an steffanë to the danc studio.

WAT WILL HAPPNE NEXXT?? CLIFFI SO CHECK BAC SOON GUIZ!!


	3. Chapter 3

"1-2-3" stefanne coached us as we danced around the floor

"1-2-3" stefanne coached us as we danced around the floor. the dance was pretty easy so i was feeling okay about it but gab was like a really good dancer. i just got more nervous when mitchel came in to watch us. it didnt help that he kept smiling (his smile ewas sooo cute:)

"ok ladies, we'll do a full run through with the other actors in the scene" said steffane. two girls entered the room. "these are rachel and andrea" steffane exsplained to us. "hi" i said. gab just sniffed and truned the other way. what a snob!

we started to go threw the dance. i was doing pretty well, even better than the profeesional acretesses when gab pushed me across the room. "ow!" i cried as i fell on my ankle. mitchel rushed ove r"are you okay?" he asked concernededly. "i - i think so" i said softly, feeling my ankle, which was swollen to four times it usual size.

gab rolled her eyes. "stop being such a baby". "yeeeah" echoed andrea and rachel, my eyes filled with tears. why was everyone (minus mitchel) so mean to me? did i even want to be ana ctress after all?


	4. Chapter 4

affter the dance auditions i was feeling rilly horible, i mean who would cast me after i fell over during the song

affter the dance auditions i was feeling rilly horible, i mean who would cast me after i fell over during the song? gab was looking really smug, ugh i just wanted to kick her in the face (lol, but not really, voilence is baaad). rackell and andrea were hanging around gab, they obvouisly thugh she would get the part.

the director entered. "so, after much delisberashin we have decided that the part will go to...megan". my jaw drooped. i couldnt believ it! i was going to be on hannah montana.

"what?" screeched gab looking apaledd. "how is this pssible she was so bad, she even fell down" "yeah, because you pushed her." retotted mitchel. gab glared at him "we're so over" she said. he didnt look too upset. instead he took my hand and said "come on, ill give you a tour odf the set." this was turning out to be the ebst day of my life!!11


End file.
